Fear the Power of the Bedtime!
by KithiaIsTheVillian
Summary: Everyone needs to get a stern talking to from their moms every once and a while, even Optimus Prime. Just a cute little scene that I wish happened during the race to find the Omega Keys in season 2 of Transformers Prime. May contain spoilers if you haven't watched the series yet.
1. Power To The Moms!

**Hello again! This story appeared in my head one day, and I thought I might as well get it down. It's kind of a break from my other stories, which I have lost my muse for, and it's more of a fluffy scene that I wish had happened during the series. Not too funny, not too dramatic, and not too sad. But enough of my procrastinating, on to the story!**

**Also, I own a totally awesome "Doctor Who", Weeping Angels T-Shirt, but I do not own Transformers. Maybe, someday... **

* * *

Ratchet's P.O.V.

I watched Optimus out of the corner of my optic while I pretended to clean my tools. He had spent five days straight at the monitor, attempting to decode the coordinates for the Omega Keys while only refueling twice and not leaving the main silo once. That not's too long on Cybertron, but we had become accustomed to following Earth's day and night cycles, and five days without recharge is enough to make even Optimus tired. I was just surprised he hadn't collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. I admit, the decoding of the coordinates was important, but Optimus was pushing himself way to hard.

I sat the blow torch I had tuned up down and cautiously walked over to the monitor. Optimus didn't make a move to acknowledge me, his optics trained on the screen and servos never leaving the keys.

I cleared my throat, but he didn't turn around. I held my ground, and he finally asked, "Do you need something Ratchet?"

I glanced at the green screen of the monitor, and replied, "No, but what about you Optimus? You've hardly left the monitor."

"The finding of the Omega Keys is far more important than my personal needs."

_I knew you were going to say that, _I thought to myself, but said, "Optimus, you're going to have to recharge sometime. It's unhealthy to stay awake this long."

"I assure you Ratchet, I am fine," he answered, and finally turned around to face me. "But what about you old friend, you need your rest as well."

_You did not just say that. _"The well-being of my patients is far more important than my personal needs." As the humans say, fire with fire.

Optimus managed the slightest of smiles, but turned back around to continue working. "As you wish Ratchet, but I am neither ill nor injured. I believe you have some time to rest."

_That son of a gli-_

"Hey Ratchet!"

I lowered my optics to look at Miko, who had hopped out of Bulkhead's alt-mode and was walking past my pedes. She looked up and waved to Optimus, "Hi Bossbot!"

"Hello Miko," he replied, but didn't turn around.

Miko stuck her tongue out at him, but continued to make her way to the children's TV area. She skipped to the railing that was located closest to the monitor, and leaned over it, her feet leaving the metal ground as she balanced herself out. She looked at Optimus face, "Jeez Optimus, you look sleepy. Wait, do you guys even sleep?"

Optimus answered her before I could, "We do not sleep like you do, only enter a period of stasis to recharge our systems."

Miko tilted her head, "So, you look recharge-y?" She turned her head to look at me, "Wow Ratchet, do you treat all your minions like this?"

I scowled and was about to retort when Bulkhead transformed and interrupted me, "She does have a point Optimus; you shouldn't work yourself too hard."

Optimus let out a miniscule sigh and turned back around, "I am fine, and do not need to recharge. I must decode the coordinates before the Decepticons."

Miko stopped teetering over the railing and crossed her arms in frustration, "Sheesh, where's a mom when you need one?"

I rolled my optics at her, but then returned my attention to Optimus. He had turned back around to continue working on the monitor, but that didn't stop me from trying one last time. "Optimus, you'll have to recharge or else your systems will go into self-shutdown. And then it would take a week at earliest to get you back online."

"Self-shutdown?" Miko asked. "What's that?"

Bulkhead took his turn to answer, "If your systems get too stressed then they'll force themselves to shut down. If that happens then it takes even longer for them to recharge and get back to full strength."

"Oh! Like fainting?"

"Yeah, kinda."

I placed my servos on my hips, "And this will happen to Optimus if he doesn't recharge!"

"Ratchet," the commanding tone of Optimus' voice startled me for a moment, "I do not need to recharge. My systems will not shutdown."

I scowled, and Bulkhead, sensing the approaching argument asked, "Uh, Miko, want to go for a drive?"

For once Miko got the message, "Sure. It's boring here without Jack and Raf anyway." With that she bolted down the steps and into the waiting alt-mode of Bulkhead. He sped off in a cloud of dust.

I felt my aggravation growing, "The Database won't get decoded if you don't recharge!"

"Ratchet, I do not need to recharge."

"Yes you do, says the highly trained medical officer."

Optimus opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he found no way to contradict me. I crossed my arms in victory, "Now go recharge."

"Very well," I sighed in relief, "but only after I decode the coordinates." He turned back around and continued to work. I uncrossed my arms, and my servos hung at my sides. _Did he just do that?_

I scowled, _You know what? Scrap this. _I walked away from the monitor, only to go past the med-bay and back behind my medical supply area. After shoving a few boxes out of the way, I got to my knees to lift some of the panels off the floor. I was able to lift it a few yards up, but not before it let out a loud metallic screech of complaint. I froze and tried to look around the piles of supplies to see if Optimus reacted. He didn't.

I sighed in relief and lifted the panel a little higher. Only a slight squeak of the metal. I twisted to the side and used my shoulder to hold the metal in place, and then examined the collection of wires that ran under the floor. It took me a nano-click, but I eventually found the right ones. For once I was glad for the primitive Earth tech. I grabbed a bundle of deep blue wires, and with the other servo, disconnected them from the main frame.

Stray sparks flew, but I didn't let go of the wires until I heard the deep hum of the monitor shut down. I removed my shoulder from beneath the panel, and it dropped back down with a satisfying _clank._ I brushed my servos past each other a couple times, knocking the dust off them. I got to my pedes, and made my way back around the medical bay.

When I reached him, Optimus was standing there looking at me, hands on his hips. "What did you do?"

I grinned, despite the fact that I would most certainly be punished, "I just disconnected the monitor power system and only I know how to put them back," which was a bluff. "So plenty of time for you to get some recharge."

He rose and optic ridge, before reaching out behind himself and pressing a button on the monitor keyboard. There was a small _ding,_ before the green monitor screen flickered to life. My jaw dropped, before I mentally slapped myself. Of course. He activated the monitor back-up battery supply. Able to run for three days straight with no other power source, installed for power outages, and by me. Scrap.

Without a word, Optimus turned back to the monitor and resumed the endless decoding of the coordinates. I scowled and felt my fingers curl into fists. With no other ideas, I spun on my heel the other direction, and then walked into the halls of the base. "No good, stubborn, thick-minded, son of a-," I continued ranting as I made my way to my workshop, the only place I could think without getting tackled by noise.

"_Hey Ratchet!" _the sudden interruption of my mumbling brought me to a halt, and I looked up from the floor to see Bumblebee. The scout was standing by the door frame of his berth room, one shoulder resting on the steel. Whenever Bumblebee didn't have any missions, or if Rafael wasn't at base, he would often roam the halls of the base, exploring all the rooms we hadn't been able to check out yet. Or in this case, go to his room and collapse on his berth. _"What did Miko do this time?" _

I crossed my arms, "This time, it wasn't Miko. That stubborn Prime refuses to recharge! He's going to force himself to shut down if he keeps on like this."

Bumblebee left the door frame and stretched his arms up in the air. He must have just woken up. "Man, I remember when I wouldn't recharge. My caregiver had to practically knock me out before I shutdown. Just imagine what my carrier would have done."

I leaned my back against the wall, "Second time someone has mentioned Carriers. Well, Miko said mom, but same point."

Bumblebee's doorwings lifted in a joking manner, "Too bad we don't have Optimus' carrier here, huh? She could get him to recharge."

My optics shifted to the floor, "Yes, too bad." But we do have the next best thing.

* * *

"Wait, you want me to do what?"

I sighed as I drove down the street. June Darby was sitting in the driver's seat, while Jack was in the passengers. I had offered to pick June from work and Jack from school, mainly because I didn't want to speak to them at base. Optimus might have gotten suspicious.

I answered, "I want you to get Optimus to recharge, or sleep. He hasn't for five days, and he's going to do more harm than good if he keeps on trying to decode the Autobot codes."

Jack cut in, "So basically, you want her to go into angry parent mode and scold Optimus?" June most likely shot him a disapproving glare, for he added, "I'll stop talking now."

I stopped at a red light, "In short, yes."

I felt June lean back in the seat, "Why can't you get him to? You are the doctor."

The light turned green, "Optimus has avoided my advice since he was a sparkling. He knows how to best me."

"A wrench could do it," Jack said to himself, but I didn't reply.

This time it was June's turn to sigh, "I suppose I could… But you'll keep him from stepping on me, right?"

"First, thank you. And second, Optimus would never do that."

Jack spoke up, "Joke, Ratchet. It was a joke."

* * *

The next day June drove into base in her faded green car after her shift. Now her coming wasn't exactly my first choice, but all the other 'bots had tried getting Optimus to recharge, and with no avail. As Miko put it, "'Sometimes the airplanes don't work. That's when you call in the helicopter moms.'"

As June stepped out of the car all the 'bots and humans seemed to lean forward in anticipation of what would happen next. We had made sure to warn everyone (except for Optimus), of what was going to happen, less someone gets surprised and starts yelling at June. I made sure to tell Smokescreen personally.

June smiled as she stepped forward, "Hi everyone!" She made a point to pause and turn to Optimus, "Hello Optimus."

He only replied with a, "Hello Ms. Darby." Oh, so now he speaks.

June frowned, as if analyzing the situation, before resuming her regular smile. She made her way to the small monitor station next to the main one, and right next to where Optimus was working. As she did so everyone went back to what they were doing. Arcee talked with Bumblebee, Miko, Jack, and Raf were playing video games, Bulkhead and Smokescreen were watching, and I continued organizing my tools. We all kept an eye on the monitor area.

June rested her arms on the railing, "So, Optimus, what are you working on?"

"Decoding Autobot codes. They will give us coordinates to find more relics."

She nodded, "Can't Ratchet or one of the others do it too?"

"No. Only me." He didn't turn away from the screen.

"So you've been working on this all by yourself? Have you been able to sleep or eat?" I sat my wrench down and gave my full attention to the two. I hated to admit it, but June knew how to approach a topic better than me.

"I have refueled when necessary, but I do not need to recharge." I narrowed my optics, both lies.

June tilted her head slightly, "That means no sleep for what, five, six days?"

"That is, correct." His servos remained on the keyboard.

"I'm no Cybertronian sleep cycle expert," her eyes flicked over to me, "but that sounds like a long time. You should get some rest."

"I do not need to." Did he sound, annoyed?

June stood up straight and crossed her arms, "Are you sure? You look kind of tired."

"Yes, I am sure." Okay, he was definitely annoyed now.

I expected to hear June's usual, cheerful voice, but all there was a flat, unfeeling tone when she said, "Sleep, now."

"I'm sorry?" Optimus finally turned away from the monitor to look at June. Everyone had followed in suit and was watching as June put her hands on her hips.

"You heard me. You need to sleep, and you're not doing anyone good standing at that monitor all day." June's eyes were narrowed, and there was stern frown on her face.

Optimus already looked uncomfortable, "June, it is more important for me to decode-,"

"Don't give me any of that Optimus! You are wearing yourself out and won't do anyone good if you don't get some rest!" June's words flooded my processor with the memories of my carrier scolding me after I disobeyed her.

Optimus crossed his arms now, "I will not leave this post until the coordinates are decoded." Oh, wrong move.

June's face flashed with anger, and she took a step forward to where she was pressed against the railing. She gripped the railing with the both hands, her shoulders tense and knuckles turning white. Honestly, at that moment June looked scarier than Megatron on a bad day.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me mister! You will go to your room and sleep whether you like it or not! Or do you need me to drag your sorry hide there myself?!" June's voice was like that of all mothers when they were mad at one of their children. Threatening and imposing, while keeping that calm and in control mood to them. When that voice hits any child's ears, they know to stop whatever crazy thing they were doing and run to their room.

June gave an exhausted sigh, and looked at the ground, "I swear you are behaving like a toddler that wants to stay up all night." She looked back up to stare Optimus straight in the optic, "Now go to sleep Optimus."

Optimus shuffled his pedes, "I must protest June. The finding of the Omega Keys is more important than my wellbeing."

"Do I really need to say it again? Sleep. Now!" There was a silent stare down, June still clasping the railing, and Optimus still standing by the monitor. The watchers of the event stood frozen, eager to see what happened next.

Finally, Optimus sighed, and said, "Very well June, I will recharge now." Without saying another word he walked away from the monitor, and entered the halls of the base. Before heading to his berth room, Optimus turned around once more, as if asking if he really had to go. June just frowned again and pointed in the direction of the halls. Optimus nodded and continued to his room.

Once Optimus was out of sight, a silence of awe settled over the silo, until June lowered her hand and turned back to the assembled bot's and humans. With a smile, she said, "Wow, I haven't done that since Jack was in elementary school! I was afraid I had lost my touch."

Jack groaned, "Mom, really?"

Miko, however, was grinning like a fool, "That was awesome! Jeez Ratchet, when I said you needed a mom I didn't think you'd take me seriously!" Jack face palmed.

I smiled slightly and crossed my arms, "I must thank you Ms. Darby. You did what I could not."

June smiled again, "It's in the job description of being a mom, Ratchet. It's no big deal."

"_Except for the fact that you're the only one to scold Optimus like a sparkling since he became a Prime! I applaud you,"_ Bumblebee exclaimed, and started giving a June a round of applause. Raf translated.

Arcee rolled her optics, "Says the sparkling."

"_I'm not a sparkling!"_

"Sure act like one."

"_Stay out of this Smokescreen!"_

Miko jumped into the conversation, "Careful! Helicopter Mom might have to send you to your rooms!" June sent her another disapproving look. "Sorry."

* * *

**There you have it! This was just a little scene that happened during the retrieving-of-the-relics part of Season 2, which now that I think about it, is pretty much the entire season... Okay, it's a little scene that I wished happen while Optimus was decoding the Iacon Database. **

**Anywho, I think I'll make this a three-shot, with the next chapter being the aftermath of Optimus getting sent to his room. No spoilers about the third chapter though!**

**Don't forget to review and comment! There's a nice white button now!**

**Also, I apologize if I got some plot details wrong, wrote this in a slight rush. :)**


	2. Go To Your Room!

**Okay, I know it's really late, but I have done it. I have actually finished this chapter! I know it's been forever, and I apologize, but I haven't been in the writing mood recently. **

**With what happened at the Boston Marathon and at the Texas Furtilizer Plant it hasn't been a good time to write. But I'm keeping those families in my heart, and I hope they will all be able to recover quickly. Let's hope we'll be able to get to the bottom of those events. **

**Since I don't want to keep you any longer, here's chapter 2 of Fear the Power of the Bedtime! I do not own Transformers. **

* * *

Bumblebee's P.O.V.

I admit it; I was a little worried about what would happen when Optimus got out of recharge. Would he be really mad at Ratchet, or glad for what he did? Or would he get mad at all of us? So many possibilities!

I watched Raf and Miko race each other on the T.V, occasionally sneaking glances at the entrance to the halls of the base. I could tell everyone else was tense as well. Arcee was leaning against the wall, fingers drumming on her leg. Ratchet was cleaning his tools, applying at least a gallon of cleaning fluid to a single wrench. Bulkhead and Smokescreen, well, they didn't look too nervous. They were actually in the corner, placing bets on what would happen.

The night had come and gone since Ms. Darby had sent Optimus to his room, and he was still in recharge. As far as I could tell at least. He could've been sharpening his energon sword for all I knew. Ms. Darby herself had already left, working in an emergency room and all.

But it wasn't until I heard the heavy footfalls of a giant, self-aware, and transforming robot that I really wish she hadn't left. I somewhat casually turned around, my optics looking at everything but the red and blue of Optimus as he entered the main silo.

Ratchet spoke first, "Good morning Optimus, how was your recharge?" Okay, if that wasn't smug then I was a Volkswagen.

Optimus chose to ignore the sarcasm, "Good, thank you." I saw Smokescreen face palm, and Bulkhead fist pump. I could only imagine what they betted.

Arcee stepped away from the wall, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Optimus turned his helm to address her, "Resume work on decoding the Database," his optics flicked over to Ratchet, "within reason of course."

Ratchet smirked and sat his wrench down before turning back around to finish cleaning his tools.

"So," Miko said as she twisted around to face Optimus, "did you learn your lesson Bossbot? Or will you have to go back for a time out?"

"Miko!" Raf exclaimed as he looked away from his game to gape at her.

"Hey, comedy is all about timing, and the timing, was perfect."

I turned my helm to look back at Optimus, but he had a rare smile on his face plates, "I assure you Miko, that will not be necessary."

Bulkhead snorted, and Smokescreen was now banging his helm against the wall. Okay, seriously, what did they bet?

With no further reply from Miko Optimus walked over to the monitor to resume work. But when he pressed one of the keys to turn it on,

_"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_ the monitor shouted in a femme's voice, and Optimus suddenly took several steps back in surprise. My optic ridges rose, that sounded like a Cybertronian…

_"I had it Orion Pax, go to your room!"_ Optimus had the most freaked out expression I had ever seen. Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Arcee were staring in disbelief, but Ratchet looked like he was trying not to laugh. So did Miko and Raf.

A younger mech's voice came out of the monitor's speakers, _"But Carrier!"_ I did a double take, was that, Optimus?

_"No but's Orion, you will go to your room and you will stare there!"_

_"Carrier, it was an accident!"_

_"Accident or no accident you will go and think of a proper excuse!"_

After recovering from our shock, the assembled 'bots and humans were now letting out unyielding bouts of laughter, except for Ratchet, who was just smiling triumphantly. And Optimus, whose expression was still that of a scared to death sparkling.

"Oh man, this is gold!" Miko gasped between giggles. Raf was taking off his glasses to wipe away his tears of laughter, and I was no better, falling to the ground in a fit of giggles.

The clip ended with the sound of a door slamming, and the exasperated sigh of Orion's carrier. The regular screen that showed the Iacon Database popped back online, and our laughter was reduced to small chuckles.

From the ground I looked up to see Optimus actually _glaring_ at Ratchet, who had his arms crossed and was smiling. Optimus slowly asked, "Where did you get that?"

Ratchet's grin grew larger, "I was going through some of my old files and stumbled upon it. If I am correct that was after the ribbon and glitter incident."

Optimus must have been trying really hard not to grind his denta, "Yes."

"Ribbon and glitter incident?" Smokescreen asked. "What's that?"

"Something that happened long before the war," Optimus answered as he turned away from Ratchet to face the monitor. With no further words he resumed his endless typing on the keyboard. But not before,

_"I MEAN IT MISTER!"_ I failed at getting back to my pedes as I was once again consumed by more laughter. Even Ratchet and Arcee chuckled at Optimus's frustrated expression.

"Gold, pure gold."

I continued to laugh as I thought, _I wonder how long it will take until this isn't funny._ At second thought, _Yeah, that will never happen._

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short, but this chapter is more of a resting place between chapters. The next one is still a secret though! And don't forget to review!**

**(P.S. Power To The Moms!) **


	3. Gotta Knock 'Em Out!

**Whew, third/surprise chapter is done! I apologize for its shortness, but I couldn't find any other ways to extend it. Anywho, I own an awesome red and silver pin-wheel, but not Transformers. :)**

* * *

Knock Out's P.O.V.

I was annoyed. No, not annoyed, more frustrated. Concern was mixed in there was well, but not near as much as frustration.

Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, bringer of Chaos, follower of Unicron (or was he over that now, I forget), had no common sense.

I placed a servo on my hip and leaned against my shock prod as I watched Lord Megatron order soldiers around in the bridge. Tiredness showed in his every move, slow movements, hoarser voice, sagging shoulders. No one else noticed it, except for maybe Soundwave, but he knows everything. The task of finding the relics was a strain on everyone's systems, and I had already had to bring some of the Vehicons out of stasis lock.

But the fact remained, if Lord Megatron didn't recharge sometime soon, he would be joining those Vehicons. I had tried getting him to rest several times already, but he would only turn around and continue yelling at someone.

"Soundwave, how fares the decoding of the Database?" Lord Megatron asked the hacker, who was silently typing at the monitor. Soundwave only turned his helm and nodded. I took that as a yes, though Lord Megatron scowled and curled his servos into fists. My optics glanced at the Prime's arm, and I shuddered. Doesn't matter how long his had it, that thing would never cease to give me the creeps.

"Knock Out!" at the warlord's voice I straightened. "Status on the energon mines?"

I thought back to the report one of the miners had given me earlier, "Nearly complete, Lord Megatron. We'll have a fresh supply by next cycle." Lord Megatron nodded, and then started ordering Vehicons to hurry up with something.

I sighed and walked up to Soundwave, prod in servo, "So, anything seem off with Lord Megatron lately?"

I expected him to do what he always did. Completely ignore me and continue typing. I was about to say something else when, "Lord Megatron… needs to… recharge." My optics widened as he replied using bits of recordings. Didn't see that coming. "You must… get him to… before he… glitches."

I was silent for a moment, too stunned to speak. Finally, I nodded, but said, "What do you think I've been trying to do?"

"Buffing… waxing… buffing."

I scowled, and my grip on my prod tightened, "Okay, you have a sense of humor now. What do you propose I do?"

"You are… the medic… advise him."

I scoffed, "Like I did with fueling the ship with dark energon? Hmf, he doesn't listen to me."

"You have… sedatives?"

"Of course."

"Sedatives… in energon."

I held up my servo, "Wait, you want me to drug him? Without consent?"

"Medic and… Third in Command… outrank."

"Mm, if I get in trouble I'm blaming you."

"Soundwave… acknowledges."

* * *

I held the sedative in my servo, and glanced around the room. Only the Vehicon guards, but they wouldn't be any trouble. I sighed, and grabbed a cube of energon. If Lord Megatron stuck with his habits – which he surely would – he would only refuel with energon from the private store. And since I was the Decepticon medic I had access to all the stores. Except for dark energon, but I wouldn't want to get near that stuff anyway.

Keeping the cube low to the ground, I slowly poured the sedative in the energon. Strands of deep blue lit up the lighter shade, and I swished the cube around to mix the sedative evenly. After swirling for a moment the medicine dissolved and disappeared.

Taking the cube I loaded it in the dispenser. Now all I had to do was get out of there and hope Lord Megatron chose to refuel before the cycle was done. Walking out of the room, I nodded to the Vehicons, and then headed to the bridge.

As usual, Lord Megatron was shouting at the Vehicons, while Soundwave continued decoding the Database. Keeping my helm down I walked over to him, "Mission accomplished."

Soundwave turned his helm to me, though his servos kept on typing, and nodded. I glanced over my shoulder at our master, who showed no signs of leaving. "So, when will he leave to refuel?" He only stared at me. "Okay, so not soon?"

"Dreadwing!" Lord Megatron ordered. "Keep watch of the bridge." I turned around to see the warlord walk through the doors.

I returned to Soundwave, "Never mind."

"How fast are… sedatives?"

I shrugged, "Should knock him out in a few minutes." His digits froze, and turned his entire body to face me. I raised an optic ridge, "What?"

"Few minutes… not enough time."

"Yeah?" he didn't move. "Oh, I see your point. I should probably make sure he doesn't pass out on some Vehicons."

Soundwave nodded, and then went back to typing. I vented, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

"Lord Megatron, how is the new uh, arm, working out for you?" I asked as he left the energon store.

He grinned, which meant he was about to start bragging, "Like a charm, Knock Out. The Autobots won't stand a chance."

"Yes, right, right. So, how was the energon?"

He raised an optic ridge, "Your point?"

"Nothing, it's just," I racked my processor for a reason, "we're trying a different kind of refiner. I just want to know if it works."

He started walking, "It was no different than usual."

I nodded, that meant he hadn't noticed the sedatives. Now all I had to do was make sure he made it to a berth before falling into recharge.

Right at that moment, his steps faltered. Unbalanced, he had to grab the wall to keep from falling. I faked surprise, "Lord Megatron? What happened?"

He pushed away from the wall, but had to put his servos on his knees, "Nothing Knock Out, just need to stop for a moment." He groaned and dropped his helm.

That was quick. "Your systems have been strained, Lord Megatron, you must need to recharge," I let him put his arm across my shoulders, and started walking forward.

His optics were closed now, "Feels like, I was, drugged."

_Scrap, scrap, scrap!_ I shook my helm, "No, your systems are just close to shutting down, a quick recharge will fix it though." He only nodded. Thank Primus sedatives make 'bots loopy.

I was almost carrying him now, and his quarters were still a few halls down. "Primus, you're heavy," I muttered to myself. That's when two Vehicons came around the corner, and I grinned, "You two! Escort Lord Megatron to his quarters."

Their shoulders immediately drooped, but they came forward and each took one of Lord Megatron's arms. He was almost snoring now.

I gave a little wave as they walked past me, "Make sure he actually makes it to his berth, don't want him recharging on the floor."

Once they were gone I turned around and headed back to the bridge. Dreadwing, Soundwave, and other Vehicons were there. Whistling to myself I walked up to Dreadwing, "Lord Megatron will be in his quarters for another cycle or two to catch up on some recharge. You're in charge until he returns."

He nodded, and resumed talking to some of the Vehicons. I headed over to Soundwave, and he turned his helm to face me. I glanced from side to side, but no one was listening. Keeping my voice low, I asked, "You'll delete the energon store's security footage, right?" He nodded.

I grinned, "Perfect." I held up my servo, but he only stared at me. "Oh, right. You don't do high-fives. Sorry."

* * *

**Yeah, not my best chapter, not near as funny as the others. Anyway, I hope you liked, and don't forget to leave a review! I might add another chapter, if I feel like it, not sure. Anywho, till next time!**


End file.
